


Трое вне лодки, не считая дельфина

by Basket_of_Fake_Fruit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basket_of_Fake_Fruit/pseuds/Basket_of_Fake_Fruit
Summary: (Несколько) человек за бортом





	Трое вне лодки, не считая дельфина

**Author's Note:**

> «Каникулы любви» — песня дуэта The Peanuts «Koi-no Bakansu (Love Vacation)» 1963г. https://youtu.be/NiEOUeHhix0   
> MOB (Man Over the Board) — человек за бортом.

— Какой же ты хороший, — нежно ворковал Кенма, поглаживая блестящую темную спину. Продолжалось это уже довольно долго. — Какой ты хороший, умный, красивый. Какой ты хороший, умница…

С трудом оторвавшись от картины внезапно открывшейся любви Кенмы к дельфинам, Дайшо закрыл рот и неуклюже развернулся к мужчине лет пятидесяти, покачивающемуся на волнах рядом с ними.

— А правда, Тосаки-сан, что дельфины буксируют иногда людей к берегу?

Тосаки хмыкнул.

— Ни одного такого не видел, но, наверное, случается. Но вот сейчас это было бы некстати. Искать-то нас будут здесь, — Тосаки повел подбородком, указывая на плавающие вокруг маркерный буй, пластиковые бутылки и надувные подушки ярко-оранжевого цвета.

— А течением нас не снесет? — слегка заволновался Дайшо, который, хоть и умел плавать, образ жизни вел исключительно сухопутный. — Тут же проходит, как его, Оя…Оя…

— Оясио, — подсказал Тосаки. — Нет, Оясио значительно севернее, ближе к нам Куросио, но тоже далековато. А в этом районе значительных течений нет. Хотя благодаря Куросио нам тепло. Вообще с погодой повезло. На море зыбь, вода 28 по Цельсию.

— И сколько в такой можно находиться? — Дайшо что-то невнятно помнил о летчиках в Балтийском море.

— Бесконе-е-ечно, — расслабленно ответил Тосаки, поудобнее откидываясь на спасательный круг. — Что тебя еще беспокоит?

Слова «сухопутная крыса» не прозвучали, но явно подразумевались, пусть и беззлобно.

— Внезапный шторм?

— С прекрасной метеосводкой и в августе? Вряд ли, — довольно протянул Тосаки.

— Цунами?

— В открытом море даже не заметишь. Разворачиваемся.

Все четверо немного побарахтались, повернувшись приблизительно на 90 градусов по часовой стрелке.

— Просто волн каких-то не будет? — продолжил давить Дайшо. — Как вчера за ужином про буровую вышку нам рассказывали? Таких?

— Волна Дропнера. Первый подтвержденный аппаратурой случай волны-убийцы, — Тосаки попытался подпереть ладонью щеку, но локоть упорно соскальзывал. — Нет, очень вряд ли.

— Чайки?

— Чайки?

— Чайки, которые выклевывают глаза? — уточнил Дайшо.

— А-а-а, эти. Ты уже обессилел настолько, что это может стать проблемой? Или хотя бы видишь вблизи чайку? — Тосаки ласково похлопал по спине дельфина. Кенма ревниво зыркнул из-под волос и продолжил лопотать что-то ласково-косноязычное. Его голос звучал настолько умиротворяюще, что Дайшо слегка расслабился.

— А акулы? Здесь водятся?

— Конечно, — Тосаки встрепенулся, — серые, белые, мако, молоты, даже плащеносные! Вот уж с кем не хотел бы повстречаться.

— Такие опасные? — Дайшо испытывал гордость за богатство родной природы, но в меньшей степени, чем смутную тревогу от возможной встречи с ее представителями.

— Да нет, мы на поверхности, а они глубоководные, — отмахнулся Тосаки. — Но уродливые страшно, фу, глаза б мои не видели. Я думал, что вы все трое биологи?

— Нет, только Куроо, — вздохнул Дайшо.

«Напишу работу про дюгоней», — говорил Куроо. «Море, солнце, стайки летучих рыб», — заманивал он их с Кенмой на практику. О чем Дайшо вообще думал? Тут Дайшо вспомнил о предмете разговора:

— Но акулы, наверное, редко на людей нападают?

— Ну конечно. Не так много нападений зафиксировано, — Тосаки пожал плечами. — Тут, само собой, нужно учитывать, что не все смогли зафиксировать, что на них нападали акулы.

— Но… они же на запах крови приплывают? — даже если Тосаки развлекался за его счет, Дайшо все равно был слишком вовлечен в этот разговор, чтобы остановиться.

Тосаки кивнул:

— Или охотясь. Например, за отбившимися от стаи дельфинами, как этот белобокий.

Бормотание Кенмы приобрело возмущенные нотки на грани шипения.

Тосаки посмотрел на притихшего Дайшо и немного устыдился.

— Ну хочешь, посвисти в свисток, — великодушно предложил он. — Свист их отпугивает. Вроде бы. Вон у тебя на жилете свисток.

— Разворачиваемся, — вмешался Кенма, неодобрительно глядя налево. Все снова немного покрутились в правую сторону.

Дайшо отцепил свисток и с долей робости дунул. Пронзительный звук далеко разнесся над водой. Дельфин радостно затрещал. Кенма, который явно волновался за его реакцию, мягко улыбнулся и предложил:

— Попробуй какую-нибудь песню.

— «Каникулы любви», — уточнил Тосаки. — Мама моя очень эту песню любит.

Надо отметить, что в исполнении Дайшо старый хит прозвучал пусть не идеально, но узнаваемо. И вообще, с учетом обстоятельств, они все очень неплохо проводили время.

Самым недовольным, как ни странно, был старший помощник Тосаки. В первую очередь его возмущало, что рулевой, вопреки правилам, не подал звуковой сигнал перед маневром. Качество выполнения маневра, по профессиональному мнению Тосаки, тоже оставляло желать лучшего. Об этом он сообщил своим товарищам по несчастью в первые же минуты ЧП, когда они шокированно наблюдали пролетающее перед глазами научно-исследовательское судно «Бэндзайтэн».

На его борту им казалось, что судно неторопливо скользит по теплым волнам Восточно-Китайского моря. За бортом стало очевидно, что впечатление это было обманчивым.

Еще старший помощник не слишком одобрительно отнесся к тому, что Куроо, видя, как они переваливаются через фальшборт, закричал просто «А-А-А-А-А!!!» К счастью, ситуацию исправил впередсмотрящий, который проорал «Человек за бортом!», дал три гудка и выкинул в их сторону буй, несколько пластиковых бутылок авиационно-оранжевого цвета и пробковый круг для старпома Тосаки, который был единственным MOB-ом без спасательного жилета.

А началось все с малого: сдав вахту, Тосаки показывал Дайшо и Кенме разные захватывающие вещи, вроде штормовых лееров. Он как раз перешел к объяснению порядка спуска на воду шлюпки, как «Бэндзайтэн» резко заложила вираж.

На свою удачу, Дайшо и Кенма по палубе ходили исключительно в жилетах, так что после недолгого полета и трех секунд бултыхания в воде они всплыли, как пара поплавков. Тосаки вынырнул гораздо более изящно, причем с видом настолько уверенным, словно он не вывалился за борт, а прыгнул сам в качестве моральной поддержки.

После этого на «Бэндзайтэн» началось веселье: на палубу был вызван весь экипаж, который должен был следить за выпавшими за борт, указывая на них рукой. Кенму такое внимание заставляло чувствовать себя некомфортно. Дайшо подозревал, что Куроо показывает на него пальцем как минимум в смешанных чувствах. Тосаки мужественно держал лицо, но их ситуация была напрочь лишена драматизма, поэтому он был абсолютно уверен, что вся команда про себя ржет, как стая мартышек. Поэтому к предложению Кенмы хотя бы не смотреть в сторону судна все отнеслись с пониманием. Так что пока «Бэндзайтэн» выписывала вокруг них восьмерки, чтобы погасить скорость, они дружно от нее отворачивались.

Что касается дельфина, то он, черный и прекрасный, приплыл практически сразу, сказал «ке-ке-ке» в лицо Дайшо и полез ластиться к Кенме. Этим он нанес удар по теории Дайшо, который считал, что животные любили Кенму из-за того, что тот их не трогал. Потому что в дельфина Кенма вцепился так, что Дайшо предвидел проблемы с поднятием обратно на борт.

И как в воду глядел: когда, наконец, с судна спустили наполовину сдутую шлюпку, Кенма наотрез отказался лезть в нее первым. Взяв с Тосаки клятвенное обещание, что тот не бросит Кенму в воде одного (хорошо, вдвоем с дельфином, но все-таки), Дайшо втиснулся в резиновое «кресло» и, мягко покачиваясь, предоставил лебедке поднять себя на борт. С искренней благодарностью в адрес Тосаки он прокручивал в голове набор заученных терминов, которые были призваны облагородить историю его спасения для неискушенной публики. Определенно «присоединенный к фалу Handy-billy поднял динги со мной на борт» звучало лучше, чем любая альтернатива. Если честно, Дайшо с удовольствием не упоминал бы в обществе об этом эпизоде. Но Куроо, несомненно, собирался рассказать об их спонтанном купании всем и каждому, так что имело смысл сыграть на опережение.

Через некоторое время на палубу выгрузили Кенму, а затем и старпома Тосаки, который в процессе подъема на борт делился захватывающими историями о том, как коварное гидростатическое давление губило, казалось бы, уже спасенных людей. Впрочем, Куроо обнимал Дайшо с Кенмой так крепко, что слышно им было плохо.

— Это были худшие двенадцать минут в моей жизни, — тихо и пафосно пробормотал Куроо.

Кенма закатил глаза (Дайшо и Куроо этого, конечно, не видели, но не мог не закатить).

— Это были лучшие двенадцать минут в жизни Кенмы, — не смог удержаться и не съехидничать Дайшо.

— Представляешь, как тебе понравятся дюгони! — воодушевился Куроо. — Пойдем, я вам все про них расскажу!

Дайшо привычно «отключился» от голоса Куроо. Животный мир его интересовал, в основном, в виде содержимого тарелки. В очередной раз ударившись большим пальцем ноги о комингс, Дайшо обреченно вспомнил, что отдых он предпочитал сугубо комфортный. Он прикрыл за собой дверь в их каюту и посмотрел на Куроо и Кенму

Куроо с энтузиазмом что-то рассказывал, занимая едва ли не все пространство. Кенма без особого успеха пытался развязать мокрые шнурки и едва заметно улыбался. Дайшо пожал плечами и полез в планшет, искать токийские дельфинарии. А что ему, собственно, оставалось? Но не тут-то было.

— Ты не слушаешь, — с притворной обидой заметил Куроо, одной рукой стягивая с Дайшо тяжелые мокрые шорты, а другой закрывая дверь на задвижку. — А я рассказываю о том, что в переводе с малайского дюгонь — это русалка!

Живя с Куроо, Дайшо не мог не привыкнуть к тому, что поводом для приставаний могло стать абсолютно всё. Даже не так: из них троих именно Куроо был тем человеком, которому не нужен был повод для приставаний. И в глубине души Дайшо был даже признателен судьбе за этот факт. Ну дюгони, ну русалки, ну и ладно. Пока его не просили приклеить ракушки на соски, он вполне мог мириться со всем этим.

— Так что ты там свистел? — Куроо несильно прикусил Дайшо за мочку уха; Дайшо ввиду бессмысленности сопротивления стянул эспадрильи, наступая на задники, и отработанным движением протянул планшет Кенме.

— Давай ласкаться обнаженными телами, как русалки, — тихо напел Куроо строчку из «Каникул любви».

Отвратительно пошло, но он сам напросился, вынужден был признать Дайшо.


End file.
